


[Podfic of] Your Heart Is All I Need / written by muir_wolf

by EosRose



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/183007">Your Heart Is All I Need</a> by muir_wolf<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:08:25</p><p>They're making a go of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Your Heart Is All I Need / written by muir_wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Heart is All I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183007) by [Muir_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/od5ekz7ggvads80lrkxs.mp3) | 8.0 MB | 00:08:25  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cqpgs11e3o2y6ezspizft6txu07srydt.m4b) | 7.9 MB | 00:08:25  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-heart-is-all-i-need).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
